This invention relates to certain N-acyl phosphonamidothioates and dithioates, agriculturally suitable compositions containing them, and their use as insecticides, acaricides and nematocides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,224 discloses insecticidal, acaricidal and nematocidal N-formyl phosphonamidothioates of the formula ##STR1##
Wustner, et al., J. Agric. Food Chem. 26 (5) 1104 (1978) discloses insecticidal phosphonamidothioates of the formula ##STR2## wherein R is C.sub.2 alkyl; R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl; and R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 alkyl or C.sub.4 alkenyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,305 discloses arthropodicidal and nematocidal dithiophosphonic acid ester-amides of the formula ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 alkyl; R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl; and R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkenyloxy or alkynyloxy, (C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkoxy)(C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkoxy), phenoxy, halogenophenoxy, benzyloxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl) amino, phenylamino, chlorophenylamino or alkylamino.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,637 discloses insecticidal, nematocidal and herbicidal N-haloacylphosphoric amides of the formula ##STR4## wherein each of R.sub.2 is independently H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl; R.sub.3 is NHR.sub.2 or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkoxy; each of X is independently Br or Cl; and X.sub.1 is X or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,449 discloses insecticidal compositions containing N-acyl phosphonamidothioates of the formula ##STR5## wherein R and R.sub.1 are independently C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkenyl or C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkynyl; and X and Y are independently O or S; n is 1 to 6; R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.6 to C.sub.10 aryl substituted by up to two F, Cl or Br; and R.sub.3 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,533 discloses arthropocidal phosphonamidothioates of the formula ##STR6## wherein R.sub.3 is H, CH.sub.3, carbo(C.sub.1 to C.sub.4) alkoxy or thiocarbo(C.sub.1 to C.sub.4) alkoxy; R.sub.4 is, in part, H, unsubstituted or substituted C.sub.1 to C.sub.7 alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 alkenyl; C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 alkynyl; unsubstituted or substituted phenyl or naphthyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl; and X, Y and Z are independently O or S provided that both X and Y are not O at the same time except that, in the case that X and Y are both O and Z is S, then R.sub.1 is n-C.sub.3 H.sub.7 or SC.sub.4 H.sub.9 ; R.sub.2 is SC.sub.4 H.sub.9 ; R.sub.5 is H and R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3.